Miracles of Different Forms
by Desertfyre
Summary: AU S6 ending. The wall in Sam's head has come down. Can there be hope in the most hopeless time? Can a miracle be worked or is it the end?
1. Is this what you wanted?

Disclaimer:  Do I really have to go through this every time? I don't own any of the characters, not even our surprised guest. I don't own Rolling Stones: Laugh I nearly died, Triumph: Fight the Good Fight or Kansas: Carry on my Wayward Son.

A.N:  So this idea just hit me today. Literally. So decided to write this and see how it goes. And I finished this all in one day as well. Summer vacation and a good idea will do that to you. It does take into account the synopsis of the coming episodes and worked in my own way.

This is a multi-chapter story, give me a bit to upload.

Summary:  AU S6 ending. The wall in Sam's head has come down. Can there be hope in the most hopeless time? Can a miracle be worked or is it the end?

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Is this what you wanted?<p>

Castiel stood in the corner of the small bedroom. He never knew he could feel true heartbreak but he did.

Sam Winchester, one of the most renowned hunters, sat in a chair, his eyes vacant and lost, drool falling out of his mouth, his head lopsided for all the world looking like a vegetable. It was a terrible sight, and for one who has lived thousands of years, for Castiel this was without a doubt the worst sight he has ever seen. His eyes traveled to the older Winchester, who looked, if you could believe it, worse than Sam in some respect. Dean sat next to his younger brother on the floor. He had been murmuring reassurances and occasionally, stroking his brother's hand. His own green eyes were red and vacant as well, as he continued to murmur not moving, his head almost leaning on Sam's leg and the arm of the chair.

Castiel couldn't believe that such a sight would be possible. Heaven's civil war, had been averted but at a terrible cost. Castiel wished that he could redo this, there had to have been some way to win without such a great sacrifice. He wished that his Father had given him a sign and said something, had led him, but there was no sign. There never had been. If Castiel thought that Dean turning against him, and with good reason, would have been the most hurtful thing in his existence, looking at this was far worst. He had not seen Dean since that day that they had the argument and Castiel left with a heavy heart.

But he had to come back. He couldn't make this right, but he had to be there, whatever the cost to him. He owed it to both brothers.

"Dean?" Castiel murmured quietly, afraid to raise his voice any higher.

He saw Dean shift once, but as he once would have stood and faced him, perhaps even having some words for him, he did not.

That was proof of how far things had fallen.

Castiel slowly walked over, his eyes taking in Sam. He swallowed and looked down at Dean who had ceased his murmurings.

"Dean….."

What could he say? That it'll be alright? That they would fix it? This was beyond Castiel's ability to fix. He wouldn't even know where to start. Castiel didn't even think that Death itself would even know fix this.

So what could he say?

"I'm sorry." He settled on quietly.

Dean blinked and silent tears poured down his already tear-tracked face. He shut his eyes, trying to still them but was unable to do so. It was Castiel who placed his hand on Dean's shoulder as a feeble attempt of a gesture of comfort.

But they both knew it wasn't Castiel's hand gripping him that he wanted to feel.

"We came this far…." Came a broken and husky voice, cracking with disuse. "We came this far and this beat us. Beat him." Another pause as Dean tried to still his sob, "And you can't fix this, can you?"

Castiel closed his eyes briefly. "I'm sorry." he repeated.

What other words could he say?

"Doesn't help now, does it? You won your war, you got what you wanted." Dean spoke bitterly, gripping his brother's limp hand.

"No, I didn't. I didn't get what I want. I lost what I had."

Dean didn't say anything to that, as he buried his face in Sam's leg and sobbed. And Castiel could not help but to kneel next to Dean and tentatively wrap his arms around him. He was surprised that Dean let him, taking what small comfort he could.

'Father, please, is this what you wanted?' Castiel prayed silently. 'Is this what you meant for the infamous Winchesters, after all they've done? All they've sacrificed. I once asked you for a sign and you didn't answer. Are you even still here? If so, why haven't you said anything. Please, I don't ask for myself but I ask for them. Please…just…please…'

"Little brother….." Castiel found himself murmuring after a short while.

Dean let out a laugh amidst his sob as he lifted his head and looked at Castiel. "Little brother?" he asked.

Castiel smiled lightly. "I am older than you, you know? I am an angel, hence you are the little brother."

A flash of the old Dean appeared however brief, "No way, you have the mentality of a child. I'm still the older brother."

"As you wish", Castiel spoke, hugging Dean to him.

Silence began to drift between them, as Dean stopped sobbing for the moment. Dean looked up at Sam.

And Castiel hugged him again and couldn't help but to beg silently, winging it into the very universe itself: 'Is this what you wanted?'

_I've been to Africa, looking for my soul  
>And I feel like an actor looking for a role<br>I've been in Arabia, I've seen a million stars  
>Been sipping champagne on the boulevards - yes<em>

_I'm so sick and tired_  
><em>Trying to turn the tide, yeah<em>  
><em>So I'll say my goodbye<em>  
><em>Laugh, laugh<em>  
><em>I nearly died….<em>

**TBC….. **

* * *

><p>A.N: I know it's a sad chapter, but work with me here. I made my own self sad. Yeah, totally played the brother angle. Dean and Cas had been friends for some time, and I figured that they could consider each other brothers, but when Dean said it in the last episode, I was so happy! I was like, YEA!<p>

Technically, Dean gets an older brother! Or another younger, depending on how you look at it!


	2. The surprised guest

Disclaimer:  Do I really have to go through this every time? I don't own any of the characters, not even our surprised guest. I don't own Rolling Stones: Laugh I nearly died, Triumph: Fight the Good Fight or Kansas: Carry on my Wayward Son.

A.N:  Enjoy.

Summary:  AU S6 ending. The wall in Sam's head has come down. Can there be hope in the most hopeless time? Can a miracle be worked or is it the end?

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The surprised guest<p>

_Living in a fantasy but it's way too far  
>But this kind of loneliness is way too hard<br>I've been wandering, feeling all alone  
>I lost my direction and I lost my home...Well<em>

_I'm so sick and tired_  
><em>Now I'm on the slide<em>  
><em>Feeling so despised<em>  
><em>When you laugh, laugh<em>  
><em>I almost died….<em>

Dean leaned his head on Castiel's shoulder like a child seeking a parent's comfort. Castiel could only hold Dean to him, not saying anything.

What could he say?

There was no use for empty reassurances.

"There's not even any point in breathing anymore", came a soft voice.

"Do not talk like this, Dean. You are strong…." Castiel tried to encourage.

"No, I'm not." Dean shook his head, "Not like this, not this way. We couldn't even make it to 50 years old! How jacked up is that?"

And once more he began to sob, clutching Castiel for all he was worth. Castiel found his host eye's to be wet. He opened his mouth, then closed it. Saying it would be okay, would be false.

He wanted to say something, anything to comfort the younger man, but what could he say?

He hated being so silent, unable to say anything.

"I just want my brother back! I want us to have a nice life! I wanted heaven and hell to stop playing and using us. I want both of us to be happy. I want Sam to be happy! I want to see him smile and grin again! Is that too much to ask for? Is it? So what, we upset the nature balance, but we didn't ask to! If you had just left us alone in peace we could be graying nicely in a few years! What's so darn hard about that?" Dean sobbed.

And Castiel's heart broke even more.

Suddenly Dean pushed Castiel back, and Castiel in his surprise, landed unceremoniously on his behind. Dean pushed him away and Castiel scrambled to stand up. Dean stood up, his eyes blazing as he faced the angel.

"How could you, huh? How could you join in playing us for your war! How could you?"

Castiel found himself suddenly happy that Dean had started to turn on him. It was proof that the Dean he knew was still in there somewhere. This Dean he could deal with. The broken sobbing Dean he could not. Castiel's face took on a pleading look, "Dean, please. I didn't want to. I never wanted this. Never this. Never. But if Raphael had won, believe me when I say, it would have been another type of apocalypse."

"I don't give a dang! We could have fought! Sam could be okay, right now! Or but wait, you are the one that and I quote, "did a piss-poor job" at resurrecting Sam in the first place! You resurrected me and got it right, why couldn't you do so with Sam?" Dean blazed stalking Castiel.

Castiel moved back slowly, "You weren't in the cage with both Lucifer and Michael. In my arrogance I thought I could get him out fine and I didn't. I have few regrets but that is one of them."

"And now Sam suffers. I told you, that I'd kill you for hurting my brother", Dean growled.

Castiel lowered his head and stop moving back, "It's no less than I deserve. You should."

Dean hissed, "Oh, believe me, I will get I get my hands on a angel killing knife."

To Dean's surprise, Castiel produced one and held it out to Dean who eyed it warily. Castiel gestured it to him. "If it makes you feel any better, then do so. I would gladly pay penance for this if only to see you smile again. I consider both of you great friends and I threw all of that away on a whim. And though the civil war has been won, I find that such a victory is empty. You called me a brother once, and I want you to know if I could redo this and change it I would."

Dean slowly took the end of the knife and held it in a loose grip, looking down at it. He looked up at Castiel who held his glaze steady, waiting for his end. So Dean pushed him into a wall and held the knife to the side of his face threateningly. Castiel didn't blink.

"What the heck would this solve, huh?" Dean asked with a small growl that slowly faded to nothing as his face took on that lost look Castiel had been accustomed to seeing by now, "Even if I killed you right now, and you letting me kill you", his voice broke, "It wouldn't change anything. Sam would still be…." He paused and took in a shuddering breath, "I don't want to kill you, Castiel. I don't want to."

"Then let me be here, for you at the very least, little brother."

"I'm the big brother…." Dean muttered as he began to sob again, lowering the knife. Castiel took the knife from him slowly and dropped it on the floor before once again, wrapping his arms around Dean.

"We can argue ranking later", Castiel murmured and was satisfied to here a small laugh from Dean before it returned to heart breaking sobs.

"I don't regret it you know." Came a few moments later.

"Regret what, Dean?"

"Getting Sam's soul back. I had my brother back for several months now. I don't regret it."

"And you shouldn't. I should have realized that you would prefer to get your brother back and have those extra precious moments with him. I was too caught in the web I was in, to see clearly. I was concerned about this happening, believe me, but I went about it wrong."

Dean shook in Castiel's embrace. "I want to wake up. I keep expecting to wake up from this nightmare. But it's been a week and I still haven't." Another round of sobs broke from Dean, "I still haven't!" he cried out.

A few stray tears made its way down Castiel's face.

_Is this what you wanted? _

Castiel cried out those words into the winging evening as he shut his eyes and held Dean tighter. It shouldn't have ended like this. It shouldn't.

It just shouldn't.

Castiel felt it before he saw it. His eyes popped open in surprise. The window, which was locked slowly began to open. Dean had yet to realize this change, a testament to how broken he had become. Castiel tightened his arms around Dean, protectively, his eyes drifting to Sam before returning to the window that slowly finished sliding up.

And a white light, that should have been threatening, but was comforting floated through the window. It was then Dean slowly moved and lifted his head. He saw the light out the corner of his eye and looked over his shoulder, instantly mesmerized. He glanced at Castiel who looked on wide eyed and shocked, his mouth hanging open a little. In any other situation, Dean would have found this hilarious. It was the first time, he had seen such an expression on Castiel's face.

"Father…" came the angel's awed voice.

Dean blinked at him before looking back at the light. He was very slow on the uptake nowadays and couldn't seem to process what that meant.

He looked back at the light and watched at it began to transform into a shape he recognized.

"Dad?" Dean murmured.

The face of John Winchester smiled at Dean and shook his head. "No, Dean….I'm not your real father, but I did create you and your brother and all beings that walked the earth."

"Father?" Castiel questioned in awe again.

Dean looked back at Castiel suddenly, it all clicking as his head swung back to the image of his own father. "Are you…..are you…..God?"

John Winchester smiled and nodded, "Nice to meet you, Dean." He inclined his head, his voice soft, yet equally powerful.

"How are you…..?"

"I take on the shape of that which the recipient holds most dear and is less threatening. For you, it is your own natural father, John Winchester."

Castiel gently set Dean aside, his eyes on his father, his eyes still in awe. He walked a few steps before kneeling on one knee and bowing his head, "Father, I….I….I'm sorry. I tried so hard…..to listen and see your sign but I couldn't. I didn't know what else to do. I did what I thought was right, but victory is empty now." He glanced at Sam who was still vacant.

"Oh, my son…." He walked over and pulled Castiel to his feet before wrapping his arm around him. Castiel closed his eyes, savoring the embrace of his father he thought was long gone. He pulled back and smiled down at Castiel, "You did perfectly well, Castiel. I had to see once and for all, who would be loyal to both heaven and earth and you proved that a hundred times over, my beloved son."

Dean watched as his dad's face contorted into a gentle smile. Such a smile would never have been on his real dad, not that way. Dean found himself happy for Castiel in spite of himself. Castiel had always wanted to find his father and now he has. It was comforting to see. Castiel smiled lightly before glancing at Sam.

God turned and looked at Sam, studying him for some lengthening moments, before slowly lifting his head up and looking at Dean. Castiel stepped aside to allow his father to walk over to Dean who stiffened as He wrapped his arms around the younger man. Slowly though Dean started to relax until once again, he started crying. Some part of Dean figured he should have been out of tears by now.

"Oh dear one, do not cry. There is nothing to cry about. You and your brother have done well. You both have played your part over and over."

"Why us? Why did it have to us?" Dean questioned, "All we ever wanted was to be happy and to be left alone in peace. Sam has given so much, heaven and hell have taken so much from him. From us! And now this! When does it end? When?"

Castiel's watched as his father pulled Dean back and cupped his face, still smiling that secret, yet comforting smile as He spoke, "I choose the two of you, because I knew that no matter what, you'd overcome any opposition that your enemy would throw your way. You persevered and fought to the end and would do so over and over while fighting for something as basic as family, love, friendship. Trust me, when I say, Dean, that most humans would not do so. Most humans even in your position would have broken long time ago, but you and your brother didn't. Yes, there was pain. Yes, you guys had to mend so many things including your relationship, but you did so. That is something to be proud of, my son. It has only served to strengthen both of you."

Dean's eyes darted to his little brother in the chair. God smile's widened John Winchester's face. "What makes you think, I would allow two of my greatest sons to end in this way?"

A confused look came over Dean's face and Castiel cocked his head looking pensive. God pulled back and looked at both Dean and Castiel. "What makes you think, I would let Castiel fester in this guilt he is carrying after serving me so well?"

Here He paused before continuing, "And even, Bobby, who is currently standing in the doorway, holding a shotgun, with his mouth hanging open. Even he has been a part of the team."

It was here that everyone looked to the doorway to indeed see a shocked Bobby, holding a shotgun limply in his hand, as he stared.

"Nice to meet you as well, Bobby Singer", God greeted inclining John Winchester's head.

"Uh, nice to. Meet. You." Bobby replied back choppily.

God smiled at all of them. "Thus, we come to a metaphorical crossroads, in which all of you will be given a choice. Just as soon as I correct one thing, then we shall talk and draw conclusions."

And with a smile he turned to Sam and stepped in front of him. "He has sacrificed more than one human being should sacrificed." He murmured before reaching up with both hands and cupping Sam's face.

He was able to limply turn Sam's face until it was facing his own. He looked into Sam's unfocused eyes and suddenly, Sam began to glow, his eyes glowing white. Castiel had moved to Dean's side who was barely breathing and placed a hand on his shoulder. The light wasn't threatening or blinding and Dean focused on the scene in front of him, unaware of anything else.

The light began to fade and still Castiel's father held Sam's face, looking intently into his eyes.

Sam's eyes blinked and a groan escaped him...

**TBC…..**


	3. The choice

Disclaimer:  Do I really have to go through this every time? I don't own any of the characters, not even our surprised guest. I don't own Rolling Stones: Laugh I nearly died, Triumph: Fight the Good Fight or Kansas: Carry on my Wayward Son.

A.N: I'm sure, no one wants to hear what I have to say at this point in time. so I will just say, enjoy this next chapter. Not like I have anything to say.

Summary:  AU S6 ending. The wall in Sam's head has come down. Can there be hope in the most hopeless time? Can a miracle be worked or is it the end?

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The choice<p>

Dean held his breath as he heard Sam's groan. At least that is what he thought he heard. He was unaware of Castiel's hand tightening on his shoulder. Sam's hand twitched and stretched and then finally curled on the arm of the chair. And Dean could no longer ignore his eyes, as Sam's neck seemed to regain life, instead of hanging limply and he could see his little brother swallow.

Sam blinked again has he registered the eyes staring intently into his own.

"There now…" He cooed as He ran His hand through Sam's hair.

Sam swallowed as he took in more, his eyes roving around before settling back on the familiar face in front of him.

"Dad?" he asked his voice husky, "Am I dead?" He had to clear his throat.

John Winchester's face broke into a smile as He stood up and looked down at Sam who was staring up at Him in amazement. "I'm not your natural father, but I did create you, Sam Winchester. Those who see me, see what is less threatening and most comforting. For you and Dean that is your father, John Winchester. I am in fact, Castiel's creator and father." He inclined his head.

Sam's mouth dropped open as he caught on faster that Dean did, "God?"

John's face smiled and nodded.

"Sam?" came a disbelieving voice.

Sam's head whipped to his side, almost giving him whiplash. He looked up at a ragged Dean and had to blink to find his older brother in the man before him. He had a deep 5'o clock shadow and his hair was messed up as if he hadn't bothered to run a comb through it.

But it was his eyes.

His once vibrant eyes were dull and red, though now they held a spark of hope within them as they looked down upon him.

So Sam said the first thing that came to mind, "You look awful."

Dean laughed and began crying at the same time before he dropped to his knees and pulled Sam into a fierce hug. He reveled in the fact that Sam hugged him back.

Bobby sniffed and kept wiping his hand over his face. It was the most beautiful sight. Even Castiel, kept blinking, a smile on his face. And God, stood silently, that secret, pleased smile as He looked fondly down at the Winchesters.

"You don't look so hot yourself, Sammy", Dean breathed out tightening his grip almost as if he was scared if he let go that Sam would disappear, "If this is a dream, now I don't want to wake up." He murmured.

"I assure you, Dean. This is no dream. Now, we have much to discuss, young ones", God looked around the group, including everyone.

Dean managed to look up, along with Sam, but he didn't release his grip and neither did Sam.

"What do you mean, Father?" Castiel asked curiously.

God smiled that smile of His. "I am giving, all of you a choice in this matter." He looked at Bobby, Sam and Dean.

Everyone looked confused at the highest being's words.

"All of you have done well. And I am very pleased. Very pleased indeed, so thus I shall give you a choice. You may choose to stay or go. That is to say, all of you have a place in heaven and rest assured all of you will be together so have no fear of that. On the flip side, you may choose to stay on earth for the remainder of your lives and still when you die, you will have a place in heaven. Your choice is whether you want to end it now and begin anew or do you want to continue until the end of all of your natural born days."

God looked at Castiel and smiled, "And Cas, have no fear, of course, you can come and go with them as you please. Whether here on earth or in heaven. You are the Winchester's guardian after all." He looked back at them patiently, waiting on an answer.

There was stunned silence at this, even Castiel was shocked. He never realized that his Father would be so merciful with the Winchesters, but he shouldn't have had any doubts in the first place. They were chosen after all. It is fitting that his Father should offer such a choice. His eyes, rested on the brothers and Bobby awaiting to hear their choice.

Finally, it was Sam who was able to speak first, "Wow….." he paused and couldn't help but repeat, "Wow."

Dean gave a breath of disbelief and Bobby just stood shocked again.

"To finally be able to lay it all down and rest, huh? And now?" Sam asked and God nodded.

Sam looked at Dean who had his head sort of lying on his shoulder. Neither one had let go of the other. He looked back at Castiel's father. "Can I ask you something?"

God nodded with a smile, "Of course."

"Let's say, we did decided to stay on Earth, now, for our natural born days. Would there still be a need for us to be hunters?"

"Where there is good in the world, there is also evil. There must be a balance, so that there are choices that can be offered. Without evil in the world, there would be no choice, hence there could be no growth." Here He looked at Castiel with a fond smile.

Castiel ducked his head, knowing well what his father was saying.

Dean blinked, looking up at God. He had to mull that over for awhile but as usual, Sam caught on fast, "So there is still a need for us?"

God smiled that secret smile.

Sam looked at Dean, "What do you think?"

Dean answered simply, "I'm game with whatever you are gamed with. Bobby?" he asked.

"I'm gamed with whatever you and Sam are gamed with", came the gruff answer.

Sam didn't see Bobby but he smiled at his voice and looked at Castiel.

Castiel cocked his head, "Whatever the three of you decide, I shall be by your sides, always."

Sam then nodded slowly as if coming to a conclusion as he looked back at the patient being in front of him, "Then I want to stay."

Here Dean's head shot up in surprise. "You do?" he asked.

Sam looked at Dean and nodded, "Yes, we've come a long way. We are given yet another chance, and we can't just waste it taking the easy way out. There is still fight to fought. And we have to fight the good fight. I didn't come all this way, just to give up and take the easy route. That would completely lessen all the sacrifices we've made, and beside, heaven will be there when we get there." He looked up at God who as smiling, "Why rush it? And besides, " He looked back at Dean, "We still have a job to do, and I intend to do it. If evil is still going to rear its head, then someone got to stand up, and cut it off. May as well be the two of us."

"Three of us, you idjit", came a voice as Bobby walked up to the chair and placed his hand on the back of it. He looked down at Sam with a smile.

Sam looked up and smiled at Bobby.

"Four of us." Castiel added walking and standing next to Dean.

Dean looked hard at his brother before slowly he grinned and looked up at God, "Guess we are staying and fighting. Team Free Will to the end."

_Fight the good fight every moment  
>Every minute every day<br>Fight the good fight every moment  
>It's your only way<em>

_All your life you've been waiting for your chance_  
><em>Where you'll fit into the plan<em>  
><em>But you're the master of your own destiny<em>  
><em>So give and take the best that you can...<em>

God in John Winchester's form smiled. "As it should be. I knew that you all would choose to stay and fight, that is precisely which makes you a worthy team to stand up for what's right." He looked at each them in turn, "So, it's decided." He looked at Castiel, "I shall take my leave."

"Are you going back home?" Castiel asked worried that his father would disappear so soon after reappearing.

God smiled, "Of course. It's time that the natural balance was restored. I think we've had enough apocalyptic messes, don't you think?"

That made Bobby, Sam and Dean each give their variations of agreement.

"Indeed", God nodded, "So, until we meet again, my sons." And with that his form of John Winchester began to waver and shrink until it was nothing but a ball of light. The light floated up and touched each male in turn, including Castiel before it drifted out the window.

Castiel rushed to the window to watch as the light drifted up to the heavens until it looked like a twinkling star among the other stars.

"Wow…." Bobby breathed as he watched over Castiel's shoulder.

Castiel smiled. "Indeed."

There was a long silence that followed as Bobby sat down one on the beds and Castiel stood by the window, leaning on the wall facing the group. The brothers was still in their positions having yet to let go of the other.

It was Sam who broke the silence as he asked teasingly, looking at Dean, "So, now do you believe in God?"

Dean just rolled his eyes, "Kinda hard not to after that."

Castiel smiled and Bobby chuckled as the miracle of the night still enveloped them. Dean hugged Sam to him and buried his face in his shoulder, shaking.

"Dean, it's okay. I'm here", Sam murmured and suddenly a growl broke.

Everyone blinked. Even Dean pulled back and looked at Sam who smiled sheepishly, "So how long was I out?"

"About a week", Dean answered softly.

Bobby stood with a chuckle, "I'll whip up some food then."

"Thanks. I am kinda hungry now that I think about it", Sam stated as his stomach growled again, "Make that really hungry."

"What do you want?" Bobby asked.

"Anything edible?"

Dean barked a laugh as Bobby nodded with a smile and walked out. Castiel proceeded to follow Bobby.

"Hey, Cas. Stay.", Dean spoke.

Castiel turned and look down at the brothers who were both staring up at him. He smiled and nodded and took Bobby's spot on the bed, close to the chair.

"Aren't you getting uncomfortable?" Sam asked worriedly noting the seeming uncomfortable position Dean had himself in.

"I'm good", Dean answered tightening his embrace.

"Come on, help me to the bed, I want to see on something soft. My behind is killing me!"

With a small laugh, Dean helped Sam up and Castiel stood and helped Sam sit down. Dean sat on one side, still gripping in a hug that he had yet to release. Castiel took a set on the other side of Sam, who slumped on Dean, his head on his older brother's shoulder.

"You sure you okay?" Dean asked carding his hand through Sam's hair.

"Oh, yea. I'm good. Just weak, tired and hungry."

"Nothing food and rest can't cure", Dean muttered then asked, "But are you sure you are okay?"

"Mentally, you mean?"

Dean said nothing as Sam chuckled, "Yeah, I am, actually."

"Do you….remember….?" Dean couldn't bring himself to asked.

Sam shook his head, "No. I don't."

Castiel smiled lightly, "I would not expect you to remember hell. My father has put your soul back together. It is bright as a newborn's."

"How do you know? You can't know unless you check can you?" Dean asked bewildered not that he was complaining.

Castiel's smile widened, "Simple, the light of my father resides him. In you. In Bobby and in me. Such nightmares are past, Dean."

Dean smiled. That sounded so good.

Sam proceed to sit up.

"Hey, not so fast", Dean cooed as he help Sam upright himself, "You haven't regain your strength."

Sam smiled at Castiel, "Thanks."

Castiel looked confused as he cocked his head, "For what?"

"Hmmm, just being you."

Castiel lowered his head.

"Oh my, is he embarrassed? Did you just embarrassed him? You did! He's blushing!" Dean snorted in laughter, "Where is a camera when you need one?"

Sam bit his lip to keep from laughing.

Castiel lifted his head and glared at Dean, "Rest assured. I do no such thing."

"That doesn't stop your vessel from doing so", Dean grinned.

"Please, be quiet, little brother."

Sam forked an eyebrow.

Dean looked between the two of them, "Oh, yea, we have to settle that issue. I'm the big brother. You two are the little brothers."

"I'm the big brother to both of you. I am older and an angel, hence, it is fitting that I'm the older brother." Castiel answered.

"He got a point", Sam quipped.

"But, Cas has the mentality of a child, hence little brother", Dean stated.

Sam nodded, "You have a point as well."

"So who is the little brother and who is the big brother?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged. "Personally, I don't see why this is a conversation? We are all brothers. End in point."

"No, not end in point, Sammy. I'm your big brother. You're my little brother. What would you consider Cas, little or big?"

Sam hummed and looked at Castiel who was smiling in amusement, "Honestly, you both have valid points. He could be either one."

Dean pouted, "Well, we need to settle this dilemma. I want to be the older brother."

"But you already are", Sam chuckled, "And besides, haven't you never once thought about you having an older brother?"

"Not really. I like being the older brother."

"Oh, wait, if both you and Castiel are the older brothers, that means I have two older brothers", Sam shuddered, "One is enough."

Dean shook Sam playfully and Castiel laughed as Dean pointed out, "Yes, but even if he's considered the little brother, he still would be older than you, hence either way, you now officially have two older brothers! Congratulations, Castiel, meet your new baby brother!"

"Thank you Dean", came the reply as Sam growled.

"Heck no! I want a recall!"

"Too late, Sammy!" Then he mocked glared at Castiel, "But check this out. You have Sam as a little brother, but if I ever hear you calling him Sammy like I do, we gonna have to fight."

Castiel's mouth twitched, "I shall reserve that high honor to you, Dean."

"Great...", Sam deadpanned.

"Great!" Dean chirped, "Now…." He eyed Castiel, "We just have to get you to acknowledged that I'm the big brother and you are the little brother."

"Dean….I have stated my reasons clearly for why I'm the big brother to you."

"And I have stated my reasons for why I'm the big brother", Dean shot back.

"And both of you can state whatever you want as long as it's silent."

"Shut up, Sam", Dean growled, though warmth was in his eyes, "This is serious business." He looked back Castiel, "I'll give you ten reasons why I'm the big brother so listen up."

Sam snorted, "Why not 101?"

Dean ignored Sam as he began to recount his reasons while Castiel listened patiently. Sam shook his head in amusement. If this was the intent of what serious business they have, he would gladly listen. He smiled as now Castiel and Dean were having an healthy argument on who was what position of brother.

Sam found he wouldn't have in any other way.

_You think that a little more money can buy your soul some rest_  
><em>You better think something else instead<em>  
><em>You're so afraid of being honest with yourself<em>  
><em>You'd better take a look inside your head<em>

_Nothing is easy, nothing good is free_  
><em>But I can tell you where to start<em>  
><em>Take a look inside your heart<em>  
><em>There's an answer in your heart<em>

_Fight the good fight every moment  
>Every minute every day<br>Fight the good fight every moment  
>It's your only way…<em>

**TBC…..**

* * *

><p>A.N: I like the whole argument on who is what position of brother between Castiel and Dean. I don't know about anyone else, but I could see this discussion happening.<p>

If nothing else, it amuses me to no end, frankly, they both have good points. Who would be what position of brother between Dean and Cas? Poor Sam has two older brothers no doubt. I'd love to hear what anyone thinks about that. I honestly still can't decide...

And really, did anyone here, really think I would write this story without a way of fixing Sam? That's my MO; start with the hopeless and end up hopeful. Though doesn't negate the fact that even I felt blue, the first chapter and a half, and I wrote this knowing what would happen...basically anyway.

Last chapter coming up!


	4. Epilogue: The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer:  Do I really have to go through this every time? I don't own any of the characters, not even our surprised guest. I don't own Rolling Stones: Laugh I nearly died, Triumph: Fight the Good Fight or Kansas: Carry on my Wayward Son.

A.N:  Last chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Summary:  AU S6 ending. The wall in Sam's head has come down. Can there be hope in the most hopeless time? Can a miracle be worked or is it the end?

* * *

><p>Epilogue: The Beginning of the End<p>

_Carry on my wayward son  
>There'll be peace when you are done<br>Lay your weary head to rest  
>Don't you cry no more…<em>

After that day, it took a better part of a month and a half for Sam to get back to a reasonably healthy version of himself. And it took another long while before Sam felt that he could return to the hunting game. That and it took that long for Dean to slowly unattached himself from Sam's hip. It didn't bother Sam that his brother hovered over him and if he so much as breathed wrong Dean was on him. Well, not until those last few weeks when Sam was feeling well enough to be able to move and began to regain his normal life.

Castiel for his part, stayed more and more with the Winchesters. He would go back to heaven for a time, since was still in charge of the angels though when he was gone they were left in a quiet but capable angel that Castiel thought was best, name Elijah. Though with their Father returning home there wasn't much need for Castiel to be the leader of the angels. There were still a few angels that were punished for going against God but that's another story.

After Sam was up and about and finally convincing Dean that he was up and about, they returned to the hunting game. Things were a lot quieter than they had been for some years. The occasional demon here and there, the spirits that needed to salted and burned, the likes and works.

Dean called it clean-up duty. And boy, were they glad to have clean-up duty after so long of fighting various apocalypses. This was relaxing for them. Castiel tagged a long from time to time, but like he said past, he doesn't know anything about firearms and whatnot. He was just moral support and a helping hand when one of them got injured. Sometimes, though he would stay with Bobby unless he was called for. And of course in the research department, he was a God-sent.

Yea, the pun was intended.

About fifteen years after Sam re-born soul, Bobby had finally died, of old age for the most part. It was a hard blow to the brothers even though they all knew that as promised they would receive their slice of heaven. Even Castiel who occasionally visited Bobby and passed on his message to the boys, were sadden by the events:

_I swear if you guys die, within a short time after I have, I will personally request that you guys be sent back after I kick your behinds that is. No worries about me. It's kinda nice up here. You idjits, know that I will see you when you get up here, but you guys still have a fight, so stop emo-ing and get back at it! Your fight isn't over yet. You've come this far, don't jump jump on my account. I will not have it!  
><em>

When Castiel relayed the message it made both brothers laugh in spite of their grief of having to salt and burn Bobby's bones. After that, Castiel rarely strayed from the Winchesters side. Bobby's house was in Sam and Dean's name so they kept it as a home based for them when they were in the neighborhood. Castiel was probably the one that returned to the house the most, mostly to look at Bobby's collection if they needed a piece of research or something.

It wasn't until about thirty years later that, both brothers had finally passed on. Neither one married of course, but they both left a legacy. Castiel was equally saddened by this event even though, he knew that they would be in heaven with him and Bobby and God. As Castiel predicted the Winchester Chronicles became popular in the hunter community on earth for thousands of years to come...

* * *

><p>Dean poured himself and Sam a drink. He picked up his and handed one to his brother. They had both arrived just a little while ago and rejoined with Bobby. Their heaven consisted mostly of it being Bobby's house and junkyard. And to their surprised, time must flow backwards or perhaps set to the time that was most comforting for them, because Dean looked thirty something again, Sam twenty something and Bobby sixty something.<p>

Castiel was going to try to explain this in a series of equations but all of them diverted the angel before he could get started.

"We'll just go with it, Cas", Dean smirked.

Castiel smiled back, "As you wish."

Dean raised his drink and Bobby, Sam and Castiel followed. Granted food and drink is more for show and comfort, but it was a good comfort. Dean grinned, "To good friends and family and a happy ending!" Then added before he took a sip, "Finally."

"I'll drink to that!" Sam grinned and took a sip of his drink.

Bobby was already drinking and Castiel took a sip of his own.

"Oh, yes. I do have something for you", Castiel spoke after a bit. He set down his drink and fished into his pocket.

"What?" Dean asked.

Castiel tossed him something and reflexes allowed Dean to catch it. He looked at the object in his hand. Then he grinned and looked up at Castiel, "Is this what I think it is?"

Castiel inclined his head to Dean. Dean laughed and ran out the front door into the night. Sam and Bobby followed. "Whoo-hoo! Even my baby made it!" Dean purred running down the steps to caress his beloved car.

"Well, technically it's not the Impala..." Castiel spoke up.

"It's close enough! Everybody in! We are going for a ride!" Dean ordered with a huge grin and opened the door. Sam laughed and took his place in the passenger seat. Bobby rolled his eyes and climbed in the back. Castiel reappeared next to him.

"Hang on!" Dean cried joyfully as he put in the key and turned it, hearing the familiar engine roaring to life. Sam threw his head back and laughed. Bobby chuckled and Castiel just smiled as Dean put the car in reverse and back out of the driveway and maneuvered onto the street.

He stopped and looked at the road before them. "Where does it lead?" Dean asked.

Castiel spoke up, "This is your heaven. Its manifests as you desire. Open roads is what makes all of you happy. You can return to this house at any time, but if you wish to stay on this open road for years, you could do so."

"Now that sounds great!" Dean whooped as he put the car in drive.

"This isn't Nascar either, boy. Get a clue", Bobby warned.

"Oh, lighten up. We are dead, what's the worse that can happen?" Dean threw back.

Bobby had to concede that point.

"Great, now…." Dean fingered the steering wheel, "Bring me that horizon", Dean grinned.

"Seriously, Pirates of the Caribbean?" Sam asked looking at the road in front of them. He saw the moons in the sky that gave the place an ethereal glow. It reminded him of the last time they were in heaven, if only for a brief time. Now though he could appreciate such a sight.

"Hey, that pirate said it best."

"Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"Whatever the dude's name was. He said it best. And I will say it again: Now...bring me that horizon", Dean grinned at Sam who grinned back, as he leaned over and cranked on the stereo. Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head, before Dean put the pedal to the medal, burning up asphalt, riding into the night.

_Carry on, you will always remember  
>Carry on, nothing equals the splendor<br>The center lights around your vanity  
>But surely heaven waits for you<em>

_Carry on my wayward son_  
><em>There'll be peace when you are done<em>  
><em>Lay your weary head to rest<em>  
><em>Don't you cry (don't you cry no more)…..<em>

**FIN.**

* * *

><p>A.N: And that marks the end! I hope you enjoyed the story!<p>

Some final thoughts on the coming episodes, so if you don't want to know, I suggest heading out now. If you do, once again, thank you for reading!

If not here are my thoughts, since we know we have a 7th season, we all know that Sam and Dean will be okay in some way. We know the wall is coming down in Sam's head, but I highly doubt that Sam would be in a chair the entire next season. That would defeat the purpose. I don't even think Jared would go for that….and Jensen probably wouldn't either. We know that they will have to semi-clean up the mess they are making in some respect so this was just an idea that came to me.

I keep hoping that maybe we'd get to see God in some form in the show. A voice or light...something. I'd want to at least hear from him, even if he doesn't show up like this. I know a lot of people thought that God's vessel could be John Winchester. I liked that vague idea, but I see Him as non-corporal that could take on different shapes and not need a vessel. I mean He is God, you know, why would he need a vessel? Plus, need some mystery to Him.

So this was my attempt at cleaning up the mess that they made.

Cause like the song says…. I'm awaiting on the peace they should receive after they are done. Whatever that would mean. Though I'm more for ending the show with the boys riding off into the sunset in the Impala. Though I could handle something like this happening. Just as long as they are together and happy with no brother angst as they had the past seasons; I've resigned myself to that, if it should happen, after what we've been through.

But the key words there are : They got to be together, thank you very much. :)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
